ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayate (Street Fighter)
How Hayate joined the Tourney Hayate is a Japanese swordsman from the village of Kukunochi whose father was the legendary hero who sealed the beast of Orochi. When Orochi escapes from his imprisonment and kidnaps the local shrine maiden, Hayate slays the demon like his father did before him. Hayate and the maiden then become the new guardian deities of the village. In his village, a man called the Lion Emperor named Nemea Langaster Dyneskal approached Hayate's village and warned that a four headed dragon may awaken to threaten his village. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to draw his sword. After the announcer calls his name Hayate swings his sword three times then lightly crouches and points the katana outward as the camera zooms saying "Spirits, guide me!" Special Moves Kamaitachi (Neutral) Hayate swings his katana quickly to the right, knocking the opponent off balance. This also deflects projectiles. Oborodzuki (Side) Hayate dashes forward with a two hit shoulder charge. If B is pressed during this, he swings his sword to the left, knocking the opponent away. Hi Sen Zan (Up) Hayate roll jumps into the air slashing his katana around. Shiraha Tenjin (Down) Hayate holds his sword in a defensive position before swinging his sword down hard. It will be more effective it anyone tries to hit the sword, making it a counterattack. Resshin Kamaitachi (Hyper Smash) Hayate readies his katana then does a down slash, then upper, then a left slash, then two circular slashes and finishes with a powerful down slash. Orochi Fujin (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter EX2 Plus Meteor Combo. Hayate does the counter stance from the Shiraha Tenjin attack. If he's not hit he'll do a slash that knocks the opponent away. But if he's hit from the ground or the air by a physical attack a Kanji seal symbol appears on the screen. Then Hayate does a single slash followed by a Oborodzuki, then a Resshin Kamaitachi, then finally follows them in the air and impales them as they crash back to the ground. Victory Animations #Hayate spins his katana then sheathes it and says "You should've come at me withe everything you had!" #Hayate swings his katana down and moves it across his left hand before moving it behind himself as he says "This is farewell." #Hayate does a slash then a defensive stance with the katana and does a spin slash saying "to clash fists with me would only be suicide." On-Screen Appearance A blue fire goes out to reveal Hayate who takes out his katana and says "I will seal you away." Trivia *Hayate's normal rival is the Dyneskal Lion Emperor, Nemea Langaster Dyneskal and his mid-game opponent is Palkia. *Hayate shares his English voice actor with Cycloid Beta, Cloudjin, Freeman, Jia Xu, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Xiahou Ba, Mitsuhide Akechi, Edward Elric, Bui, Han, Scorpio Milo, Ikkaku Madarame and Fire Lion. *Hayate shares his Japanese voice actor with Kojuro Katakura, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Master Chief, Cyclops, Shishiwakamaru, Col. Joshua Chamberlain, Yuan Ka-Fai, Shout, Dr. John Watson, Liu Kang, Hatchan, Rick O'Connell, Enel, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bob Wilson and Diavolo. *Hayate shares his French voice actor with Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits) and Moneybags. *Hayate shares his German voice actor with Li Dian and Ragna the Bloodedge. *Hayate shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Mokujin, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Portgas D. Ace, Gilbert, Whitesnake, C-Moon and Moriya Minakata. *Hayate shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Toadsworth and Jun Aoi. *Unlike Street Fighter EX2, Hayate relies on his sword more often. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters